Adjuvants are critical components of many vaccines. The majority of existing vaccines contain a single adjuvant. Owing to their inherent limitations, no single adjuvant is capable of inducing all the protective immune responses required in the many different vaccines. Therefore, there is a need for exploring the potential of using formulations with multiple adjuvants in a vaccine.